Baby-Sitting pour Lucy
by AsukaTirento
Summary: Ce n'était pas facile de gérer des enfants. Surtout que Lucy ne se rappelait plus comment elle s'était retrouvée avec la garde de trois petits Dragon Slayers... Et puis, comment était-elle censée savoir garder des enfants ?


**C'est, à la base, un mini-recueil de 4 vignettes (ou drabbles, je suppose ?) que j'ai décidé de réécrire un peu et de mettre en un seul chapitre. J'espère que vous appréciez et bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : je ne possède pas Fairy Tail, cela va de soi.**

* * *

 **Baby-Sitting pour Lucy**

Aujourd'hui la guilde Fairy Tail semblait calme. En même temps il était assez tôt et le groupe de Natsu ne fut pas encore présent dans la guilde, ce qui expliqua le fait qu'aucune bagarre ne se soit déroulée. Jusqu'à l'entrée fracassante d'un petit garçon aux cheveux roses aux alentours de dix ans en détruisant la porte, suivit rapidement d'une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds qui semblait désespérer ou en colère (c'était assez difficile à dire), contre le garçon qu'elle coursait depuis un bon moment.

— NATSU ! Arrête de faire l'enfant ! s'écria-t-elle, essoufflée.

Mais le garçon aux cheveux roses avait déjà disparu de sa vue.

Au lieu de le poursuivre jusqu'à l'épuisement le plus total, elle s'approcha du bar, dont la barman aux cheveux blanc nettoyait quelques verres sales. Elle sourit en voyant approcher son amie blonde.

— Tu as l'air fatigué, Lucy, déclara Mirajane en guise de salutation.

— Mirajane, il faut que tu m'aides, je t'en prie ! supplia la dénommé Lucy, agrippant le bras de son amie. Ils vont me tuer !

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Lucy lui raconta ses malheurs : hier, en rentrant chez elle, elle a trouvé chez elle Natsu, ainsi que Wendy et Gajeel, qu'il avait emmené avec lui. D'abord ça ne l'a pas dérangé de les héberger.

— Mais quand je suis allée dormir, Wendy a voulu que je lui raconte une histoire et elle a pris au moins une heure à s'endormir. Et puis Natsu et Gajeel se sont battus, détruisant ma chambre et réveillant en sursaut Wendy. Et comme ils n'avaient plus sommeil j'ai dû rester debout toute la nuit afin de les occuper pour qu'ils ne détruisent pas mon appartement...

À cet instant, elle sentit une main tirant sur ses vêtements et baissa les yeux, se retrouvant nez à nez avec un Natsu de neuf ans qui semblait anxieux. Ayant totalement oubliée la dernière farce de Natsu, Lucy lui demanda ce qui le tracassait autant.

— Maman, où sont Wendy-chan et Gajeel-kun? Je les ai perdus...

— Maman ! répéta Mirajane, surprise mais ravie. C'est tellement mignon !

Mais Lucy n'y prêta pas attention, étant trop paniquée par la question de Natsu.

Elle se sentit blanchir en réalisant qu'elle avait oublié les deux autres Dragons Slayer...

Qu'importe le lieu où ils étaient restés, c'est dangereux (après, quant à savoir si c'était pour eux ou ceux qui croiseraient...). Après tout eux non plus n'étaient pas très grands. Wendy n'avait que six ans et Gajeel était bien trop indiscipliné, il pourrait s'énerver et provoquer quelqu'un !

— Hé Lucy, tu devrais mieux surveiller les petits !

La constellationiste releva la tête, tournant son regard vers la porte où venaient d'arrivée Erza et Grey, qui tenaient par l'épaule deux jeunes enfants, l'une aux cheveux bleus et l'autre aux cheveux noirs avec des yeux rouges.

— Wendy, Gajeel ! s'exclama Lucy, courant vers eux. J'ai eu si peur ! Où étiez-vous passé ?

— On est a trouvé dans la rue, Gajeel s'apprêtait à se battre donc on les a arrêté avant qu'ils ne fassent une bêtise, expliqua Grey, qui ne paraissait vraiment pas ravi d'être là à jouer les baby-sitters.

— Maman ! appela Natsu, son inquiétude complètement disparue et remplacée par un grand sourire. Maintenant que Wendy-chan et Gajeel-kun sont là, on peut aller jour ?

Sachant que lui dire non ne servirait à rien Lucy soupira, sachant que la journée sera longue.

Elle ne se rappelait plus comment elle s'est retrouvée avec la garde de trois petits dragons Slayer...

* * *

Le tournoi magique avait pris fin, comme l'horrible attaque causée par les dragons.

Pour cette occasion et pour remercier tous les mages du tournoi, le roi avait invité les mages à venir au palais afin de célébrer cet évènement. Et pendant que Natsu se faisait courser par les gardes pour avoir en sa possession la couronne du roi (qu'il avait « emprunté »), minuit sonna.

Et à ce moment quelque chose d'étrange arriva aux Dragon Slayers présents : Rogue, Sting, Wendy, Gajeel, Luxus et Natsu se mirent soudainement à briller d'une lumière blanche éclatante.

Lorsqu'elle s'arrête, ce ne furent pas les mêmes Dragon Slayers qui apparurent mais de petits enfants leurs ressemblants comme deux goutte d'eau, tous à l'air angoissé ou au moins étonné.

De son côté Natsu était perdu, répétant le nom d'Ignir en boucle, son regard se posant sur chaque personne, essayant de reconnaitre quelqu'un. À ce moment il sent une drôle d'odeur. Elle ressemblait à celle d'Ignir. Il bouscula tout le monde, sans s'en préoccuper, et dans son élan se cogna à quelque chose, ou plutôt à quelqu'un puisqu'un grognement se fit entendre.

Natsu ouvrit les yeux et fut surpris de voir devant lui, non un dragon comme il l'espérait, mais un garçon de sa taille avec des yeux rouges et du métal en haut des yeux, à l'étrange allure de sourcils...

— Tu n'es pas Ignir... remarqua le garçon aux cheveux roses. Mais tu sens comme mon père... C'est bizarre ça... T'es pas un dragon ?

— J'suis pas un dragon ! s'écria le jeune garçon de son âge en le foudroyant du regard. Mais toi aussi tu sens pareil, pourtant t'a pas une tête de dragon. Mais y'a quelqu'un d'autre, tu sens pas ?

Les deux enfants se tournèrent vers la dernière odeur semblable à celle de leurs dragons. Une petite fille aux cheveux bleus, accompagnée d'un chat, qui semblait très nerveuse, notamment à cause de toute l'attention qu'on lui portait, ce que les deux autres garçons n'avaient pas remarqué, bien qu'eux aussi étaient observés par un public choqué et ne sachant pas comment réagir.

— C'n'est pas un dragon... dirent les deux jeunes garçons en cœur, déchus.

Mais Natsu s'approcha quand même d'elle, lui demandant comment elle s'appelait après s'être présenté sous le nom de Natsu Dragnir. À son nom, elle dit (en bégayant légèrement) se nommer Wendy Marvell et lui demanda, d'une voix hésitante, s'il n'aura pas vu Grandine, un dragon blanc.

— Non, mais moi aussi je cherche un dragon, Ignir. C'est mon papa ! D'ailleurs j'crois qu'il m'a déjà parlé de toi et de Grandine... Hé Wendy tu veux que nous les cherchions ensembles avec l'autre garçon bizarre aux sourcils d'aciers ?

— J'AI UN NOM ! s'écria le fameux garçon.

— Ah bon ? s'étonna Natsu en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté. Et c'est quoi ton nom ?

— Gajeel ! Et moi aussi je cherche mon père, annonça le garçon aux cheveux noirs. Il s'appelle Metalicana et c'est le plus fort de tous les dragons.

— Le plus fort c'est Ignir.

— Jamais entendu parler.

— Mais c'est le meilleur !

— Je m'en fiche ! De toute manière, ton Ignir, il est pas là.

— Ton papa non plus... Tu veux le chercher avec Wendy et moi ?

— ... D'accord.

— Super ! s'exclama Natsu en brandissant son poing vers le ciel, un sourire éclatant sur le visage. Nous allons retrouver nos parents !

Mais ils ne virent pas les mages, autour d'eux les regarder d'un air étrange. Tandis que, un peu plus loin, un petit garçon blond et un autre aux cheveux noirs les fixaient et que, encore plus loin, un autre, un peu plus âgé avec une cicatrice en forme d'éclair à l'œil droit, se contenta de rouler des yeux en se demandant ce qu'il faisait là.

Lucy fut la première à réagir, s'approchant de son ami aux cheveux roses qui lui arrivait maintenant à la taille. Elle ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé donc allait lui demander si, lui, le sait. Même si elle se doutait qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas la réponse qu'elle désirait.

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire un mot, le petit Dragon Slayer la regarda et, croisant les bras, demande :

— T'est qui ?... Tu ne ressembles pas à mon papa... Tu veux être ma maman et nous aider à chercher nos parents ?

Natsu venait de perdre la mémoire... Elle voyait déjà les bêtises qu'il pourrait faire.

 _Oh Mavis, faites qu'il revienne rapidement tel qu'il était !_ pria-t-elle.

* * *

Natsu était perdu. Son frère et sa sœur avaient disparu !

Pourtant il les a cherché dans tout l'appartement de leur maman mais ne les trouvait nulle part. Et ça commençait à l'inquiéter. Et si ils s'étaient enfuis, perdu, voire pire, enlever ? Il fallait qu'il trouve sa maman. Mais on leurs avait dit de rester ici. Mais si Wendy et Gajeel avaient été enlevés, il ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien faire pour les aider !

Sa décision était prise : il allait sauver Wendy et Gajeel du danger !

Puisque la porte était fermée, il la brisa d'un coup de pied surpuissant et sortit en courant de l'immeuble.

Il était déjà allé trois ou quatre fois à la guilde de sa maman donc il saurait reconnaitre le chemin. Du moins c'est ce qu'il se dit. Mais rapidement la pluie commença à tomber sur la ville et il perdu de vue le chemin.

Longtemps il chercha à retrouver ses repères, en vain.

— Y'a quelqu'un ? ...Wendy, Gajeel ? Maman ? ... Vous êtes où ?

Natsu avait peur maintenant.

Et s'il ne retrouvait pas la maison ? Ni même la guilde ? Et si on ne le retrouvait pas, lui ? Cela l'effrayait. Il ne voulait pas être seul !

Lentement il sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues.

Il était tard et jamais il ne pourrait rentrer chez lui avec un temps pareil.

Finalement le jeune garçon aux cheveux roses s'assit au bord de la rivière où il se trouvait et ferma les yeux. Lucy lui avait déjà dit des centaines de fois de ne pas sortir de l'appartement, surtout la nuit mais il ne l'a pas écoutez. Maintenant, il regrettait. Il gémit et tourna nerveusement la tête de droite à gauche, appelant à l'aide :

— Maman ! Wendy ! Gajeel ! Papa !

Aucune réponse, juste le son assourdissant de la pluie qui lui tombait dessus.

Il allait tomber malade, sa maman lui avait déjà dit qu'en restant sous la pluie on est malade. Il resserra son écharpe à son cou, essayant d'avoir moins froid, et attira ses jambes sur son torse. Si une étoile filante passait, il souhaitait retrouver sa famille. Il détestait être perdu !

— Na...su !

Il ouvrit les yeux, surpris. Il venait d'entendre son nom ! Quelqu'un avait prononcé son nom !

Mais avant qu'il ne puise lever la tête afin de voir à travers la pluie, il sentit quelqu'un l'enlacer. Avant même de pouvoir paniquer, il reconnut la voix et l'odeur de sa maman. À son tour, il la serra de ses petits bras, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

— J'ai eu si peu Natsu...Viens, il faut rentrez te changer, tu vas être malade.

Natsu sourit, sachant qu'elle aurait dit ça à un moment ou à un autre. Il se laissa soulever par Lucy, entourant ses bras autour de son cou et ferma les yeux. Qu'importe combien il résista, il se sentit somnoler après toutes ces émotions et décida de se reposer. Juste quelques minutes...

Alors qu'il se réveilla, sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux, il sentit qu'ils arrivaient dans le couloir de leur logement. Le petit garçon entendu le déclic de la clé qui ouvrait l'appartement mais fut surpris d'entendre autre chose... Il ouvrit les yeux.

Il comprit alors qu'ils se trouvaient à Fairy Tail. Et qu'en réalité, sa maman venait d'ouvrir la porte de la guilde, révélant ainsi tous les membres réunit, dans un décor festif. Il fut déposé sur le sol et fixa sa mère, ébahi. Celle-ci lui sourit.

— Tu dois avoir mauvaise mémoire, dit-elle doucement, puisque j'avais emmené Wendy et Gajeel avec moi pour préparer ton anniversaire.

Tout s'expliquait maintenant...Elle a raison, il avait très mauvaise mémoire !

Et, tandis qu'il se mit à rire de toute cette confusion et de son inquiétude inutile, il entendit crier :

— JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE, NATSU !

* * *

— Maman... J'ai sommeil... gémit Natsu, en se frottant les yeux.

— Je sais Natsu, vous avez tous sommeil mais c'est un évènement unique. Tu verras, tu vas l'apprécier et tu ne regretteras pas d'être resté éveillé.

Le petit garçon aux cheveux roses bailla et resserra son blouson contre lui afin de ne pas avoir froid.

Normalement il devrait être au lit à cette heure-là mais pourtant sa maman les avait emmenés tous les trois dans une rue animée de Magnolia, attendant quelque chose.

Gajeel faisait comme lui, attendant de voir ce qui se passe. Wendy, elle, s'était déjà endormie dans les bras de sa mère. Elle en avait de la chance ! Il aurait aimé pouvoir faire pareil. Mais Lucy disait que ça serait bien, alors il se força à rester éveillé.

— Natsu, Gajeel, regardez ! Ça va commencer !

Natsu leva la tête, regardant le ciel comme le pointait sa mère. Et là il comprit pourquoi elle avait tenu temps à ce qu'ils sortent ce soir.

Dans le ciel, rempli d'étoiles, des lumières filaient. C'était un magnifique spectacle, un qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant mais qu'il appréciait déjà. Par contre il ignorait pourquoi il y avait des lumières dans le ciel. Il n'y avait pas de lampe dans le ciel, pourtant...

— Maman, appela-t-il, c'est quoi les lumières dans le ciel ?

— Ce sont des étoiles filantes Natsu, et ce que tu vois, c'est une pluie d'étoile filante, un évènement très rare, expliqua Lucy en essayant de réveiller la jeune fille qui dormait dans ses bras.

Natsu sourit. Il aimait ça. Il aimait les étoiles filantes. Cela donnait un spectacle magnifique dans le ciel obscur.

Et au moins ça le réveillait. Même Gajeel semblait maintenant intéresser par ce qui se passait là-haut. C'était donc pour ça que tous les habitants de Magnolia étaient dehors à cette heure-ci. Il n'avait pas compris au départ. Mais maintenant il se rendait compte de la beauté de ce spectacle, et de cette douceur qu'il provoquait. Puis il se souvenu de quelque chose que sa maman lui avait dit un jour, tandis que, comme ce soir, ils avaient observé les étoiles tous les quatre.

— Maman, appela-t-il de nouveau en se tournant vers Lucy, qui était finalement parvenue à réveiller Wendy – qui baillait. Si je fais un vœu, il va se réaliser, même s'il n'y a pas qu'une étoile ?

— Je pense, oui, répondit Lucy après réflexion en lui souriant. Cela vaut le coup d'essayer, Natsu !

Il ferma les yeux, se détendant. Son choix était déjà fait, il savait ce qu'il allait demander, souhaiter. Il répéta cette phrase dans sa tête une bonne dizaine de fois puis rouvrit les yeux, un grand sourire sur le visage.

La pluie d'étoile filante dura encore un long moment, durant lequel tous profitèrent. Lucy proposa que Wendy et Gajeel, à leur tour, fassent un vœu et, là où Wendy s'exécuta joyeusement, Gajeel, bien qu'un peu réticent au début, fit de même.

Après de nombreuses heures, où Natsu, Gajeel et Wendy s'endormirent de nombreuses fois involontairement, le spectacle se termina et chacun reparti dans son logement.

Sur le chemin du retour, Natsu tenait la main de sa maman, qui portait encore Wendy, qui dormait encore, tandis que Gajeel observait le fleuve près de leur appartement, ayant décidé de marcher à l'écart comme un grand.

Lucy demanda, parlant à voix basse pour ne pas réveiller la jeune fille qui dormait dans ses bras, à Natsu s'il avait fait un souhait, voulant savoir ce qu'il en est. Content, le petit Dragon Slayer aux cheveux rose lui répondu fièrement que oui et lui proposa de le lui dire.

— Je t'écoute Natsu, qu'as-tu demandé dans ton vœu ?

— J'ai demandé que maman, Wendy-chan et Gajeel-kun ainsi que tous mes amis soient en bonne santé et aient beaucoup de chance avec eux ! révéla-t-il, souriant.

Cette déclaration toucha Lucy, qui lui frotta doucement les cheveux, lui disant que ce fut un très gentil souhait. Alors il lui dit encore une chose. Qui fit que Lucy s'arrêta.

— Natsu. Tu as peur pour Makarov ? répéta-t-elle surprise. Ne t'inquiètes pas, ton vieux papi ne risque pas de vous laisser tomber, il vous aime trop pour ça !

Ainsi, toute la petite famille resta gaiement à l'appartement de Lucy et s'endormit sans soucis.

Le lendemain, lorsque des cris à base d'insultes et de technique « d'hurlement » de dragon réveillèrent Lucy, sans même ouvrir les yeux, elle sourit.

Elle avait bien fait, dans son vœu, de demander que tout revienne à la normal. Maintenant, elle n'aurait plus à jouer les baby-sitters !

Même si elle savait qu'elle regretterait Natsu, Gajeel et Wendy enfants... Surtout Natsu et Gajeel. Wendy n'avait pas beaucoup changé avec l'âge, à son plus grand bonheur.

Parce qu'à ce rythme-là, si ces trois-là étaient encore des enfants, ils lui donneraient des cheveux blancs !

Mais ça lui manquerait tout de même.


End file.
